A New Commitment
by koodles4you
Summary: Kelly Turner has one commitment, and that is to have none at all, but when she finds people she likes being around, and a job she enjoys she may have to find a new Philosophy.
1. Gettin to know Kelly and Jeromy the Jerk

_She dreamt that she was standing on the top of the Empire State building, holding on to the point on the to. If she let go she would fall. She was  
looking down at all of the people who didn't seem to care if she was up there or not. She suddenly fell. She seemed to stay in the air forever. She  
was falling so fast, but she wasn't going anywhere until she fell in a  
building with a sign that read The Newsboys Lodging House. She fell  
literally in it. She landed on a bunk with a strange boy sleeping above  
her.  
_  
Soon she was awakened by a kick in the side. "Oww," She muttered before she looked up to see who disturbed her sleep. When she did look up she wasn't surprised by who was standing there.  
"Where's my money? You said you would have it by yesterday." Jeromy the Jerk (or as he was labeled) said.

"Don't tell me what I said, you jerk. I don't have the money. What do you want for me to do?" "I don't care how you get the money, Turner, just get it." Jeromy kicked her once more and then left.

She sat up to see where she was. Soon she remembered she fell asleep under a big Maple tree in one of the parks in Manhattan. She couldn't really remember what happened last night. Some loud rally, the bulls, it really matter if she remembered or not it was all the same. The rally was about something, Kelly didn't believe in but there were free drinks, so Kelly went.

Now she had more important things on her mind, like how to get Jeromy's money to him. She borrowed two dollars and you would swear that she had borrowed two million dollars or something.

Now she was on a hunt for a job. Not a permanent job one, one that she could make two dollars and quit. Kelly Turner wasn't one to stick with commitment. Then again who had ever made a commitment for her? She basically raised herself. She could keep a commitment if she wanted to. Or at least so she thought, but that was exactly it. She didn't want to make a commitment. There was no point to it as far as she could see. "Now to find that job." She thought to herself. "Two lousy bucks and I have to find a job. I hate Jeromy. Who in their right mind would hire someone who only wanted a measly two bucks?" But here she was, on her way to find an idiot who would hire someone who only wanted two bucks.

Not knowing really where to start, she started in Central Park. It was still kinda dark and not much was happening. Kelly next headed out of the park and wandered somewhere near a statue with a plaque that read,  
Horace Greenly  
"Go west young man."  
That quote meant nothing to her. She walked around the statue for a few minutes until she saw a crowd of people. She walked towards them. She stated getting pieces of a conversation. "Is it a good headline today Mr. Rarkish?" (Weasels replacement) a tall boy with a cowboy hat asked.

"I don't know Cowboy. Read it your self." The man replied sounding a little exasperated. Kelly walked up to the crowd, and approached the boy called Cowboy, now with newspapers in his arms.

"What's happening here?" She asked.

"The newsie are getting their papes." He said very smugly.

"Well you don't have to be so smug about it. I was only asking you a question." Kelly replied. A little hurt that someone would be so rude for no reason.


	2. Meeting Sunshine, and the penny

**Howdy people**

**I know Bobbie is a girls name ii just like it a lot so i wanted a character named that and, yeah, ummm, oh, I only own Jeromy the Jerk and Kelly/Bobbie Turner. Sunshine belongs to TheAngryPrincess13 whose stories i highly recommed; well obviously i used her character in my story. silly me**

**rachel**

Kelly mustered up all the courage she could and asked a girl also with a cowboy hat on what you had to do to become a newsie. "Hi I'm Bobbie" Kelly said. Now horribly mad at herself, not for giving out a fake name, but for giving out a fake boy's name.  
"I'm Sunshine," The girl replied. Not laughing or snickering at Kelly fake boy's name. "What do you need?" Sunshine asked. Not in a mean tone, it was more of a 'get things done'  
tone.  
"I was wondering what you had to do to become a newsie." Kelly/Bobbie asked,  
"Buy papes and sell them I guess. It's really not a hard process." Sunshine said with a smirk.  
"How many papes do I have to buy to make two dollars? And how much is that?"  
Kelly/Bobbie asked slightly embarrassed.  
"200 papes and one dollar, but I wouldn't do all that today. Especially because Jack only bought one hundred and you can't buy more than Jack, it's like an unspoken rule."  
"A dollar?" Bobbie asked  
** Authors note: Kelly from this point on is now known  
as Bobbie because it was getting to hard to type both:)  
** "Yeah," Sunshine said beginning to get a little fed up all the questions  
"O.k. thanks" Bobbie said, as she walked back over near the statue. The job was perfect; selling newspapers anyone could do that. Now all she needed was a dollar. And if she did find a dollar wouldn't she keep looking until she found another one instead of investing it in newspapers? "Back to square one, how am I going to find two dollars?" She thought putting selling newspapers totally out of her mind "I should just go jump off a bridge or a building, it's more public. Yeah, more public then maybe that smug newsboy would see and then he would say 'Oh, Kelly I'm so sorry I'..." Her thought were totally distracted when she saw a penny shining under the bars where the water was supposed to go when it rains. She jumped down and squeezed her hand between the bars and grabbed the penny and held it in the air and looked up at it smiling while "I've Got a Golden Ticket" played in the background.  
** Authors note: From Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.  
I know, I know kinda stupid but I couldn't  
resist. From now fewer authors note's I promise.  
** She was so happy about finding that penny that totally forgot about her dept to Jeromy the Jerk and was on her way to the race tracks to see if any younger boys would bet a penny when she ran straight into Sunshine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bobbie spit out before even looking at a person.  
"Umm, yeah that's o.k." Sunshine replied picking up all of her papers and the change that dropped out of her pocket.  
"Here let me help you with that." Bobbie said picking up some papers and giving them back to Sunshine.

"What do you think you are doing? You don't get a penny for helping me pick up the papes you made me drop!" Sunshine yelled, as Bobbie picked up the penny she had just found, and put in her pocket.  
"No this is mine I just found it." Bobbie said calmly

"Yeah, you just found it, right here near the rest of my change! You probably ran into me on purpose on had this planed all along!"  
"No, this is mine I found it in the gutter over there. I swear." Bobbie yelled in protest. Naturally this attracted a lot of people, and all of Sunshine's newsie friends came over.  
"What's happening here Sunshine?" A boy with curly brown hair asked.

"This girl, Bobbie, is trying to steal a penny from me. And I need that to eat lunch today."  
She said in a completely whiny voice.  
"O.k. Sunny cool down. What do you think is happening here?" He asked directing the question to Bobbie. So she stood up and said,

"I accidentally bumped into her and dropped the penny I just found and I was picking it up when she went into this huge 'your stealing from me' spill. All I want is my penny and I will leave." Bobbie finished looking straight into this, curly haired, boys eyes challengingly.  
"Sunshine do you know how much money you should have?" The boy asked her. She looked up, nodded, and pulled out all of her change and began counting. When she was finished she looked up a said,  
"I'm missing one cent. I told you Mush she's trying to steal from me."  
Bobbie couldn't take it anymore. "Screw this, you can have my penny. I just want to let you know that there are some many better ways to make money than stealing, and I know that. When you find you're penny I hope you can't sleep knowing that some girl is going to get the crap beaten out of her because she can't repay her two dollar dept to a guy who also happens to be a newsie I guess all newsies are jerks." Bobbie said, as she threw the penny as hard as she could into Sunshine's lap. She turned around and walked right out of the little crowd that had  
formed and headed towards the dock, penniless.

**I hope you liked it. Sunshines not always so mean. the next chapter she'll be nicer i promise. please R&R. **


	3. Bobbie and Sunshine, together?

"I told you she took my penny Mush. Why did you question me?" Sunshine asked as she held out her hand for Mush to take and help her up.

"I don't know she seemed like she was telling the truth."

"Mush don't fall for that. It's her job to look honest. She's just doing..."

Mush cut her off in mid sentence. "Look Sunny, you were sitting on the penny the whole time. The girl was telling the truth."

Sunshine stared at the penny for a few seconds before picking it up. She put it in her pocket and walked in the direction that she saw Bobbie go. As soon as she was out of Mush's sight she begun running as fast as she could. Until she saw her, walking up the street. By the time Sunshine reached her she was completely out of breath.  
Bobbie turned her head and saw Sunshine walking beside her. Bobbie rolled her eyes, sighed, and began speaking

"You finally realize that I wouldn't, and didn't try to steal from you?" Bobbie said with no forgiveness in her voice.

"You were right, I should have believed you. I'm not having an easy time and I took it out on the first person I could. I'm really sorry, could you please find in you're self to forgive me." Sunshine said with the most convincing look on her face.

"You really could sell a polar bear ice couldn't you." Bobbie said.

"Too bad polar bears don't want newspapers." Sunshine replied with a smile.

"Yeah, sure I forgive ya." Bobbie said brushing her fingers through her hair. "Ya can even keep the penny. Think of me every time you see it." She said clutching her heart jokingly.

"Ha, No thank-you, every time I see it I'll think if what a witch I was."

"Don't be to hard on you're self. Every one has to keep one hand on their money at all times these days." Their was a pause. "Don't ya have to go buy and sell newspapers? ya know it's not that hard of a process." Bobbie said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that too. I really did treat you bad for no reason, didn't I?"

"Ya but I don't mind I'm just playing with you. I'm treated worse by people I consider friends."

"That's sad, why don't you come sell with me today to make up for my rudeness. I might just give you half of my earnings." Sunshine offered.

"I'll go with you. Not because I feel like you owe me something, but because I've got nothing better to do and I'll take all the money I can get." Both of the girls laughed as they walked back to the place where Sunshine said they would buy their papes.

"Whose that smug boy with the cowboy hat?" Bobbie asked making a mental list of people to completely blow off.

"That must be Jack. Though he's never really hit me as the smug type, but he's been a little moody since he broke up with his girl of the week. Though were all used to this, we go through it about once a month. He bounces back really fast, but while he's in his low stage he's a real jerk." Sunshine said kinda making sense of it in her head at the same time she was talking about it. "What did he do to you to make you call him smug?"

"I guess it's kinda silly now, but when I asked him what everyone was doing he just gave me some smart-mouth answer and looked at me like he was better than me. Ya know just jerkie things."

"Is 'jerkie' even a word?" Sunshine asked laughing.

"It is today." Bobbie replied. They talked the rest of the way back.

**i just thought i woulsd let everyone know that the title of the chapter is a variation of a Lion King quote for two reasons 1. it's one of the best movies ever 2. for my best friend Shelby who definitely agrees. I told you Sunshine would be nicer in this chapter.**

**rachel**


	4. Jack's not a smug jerk?

"Well, well, well look who's now friends." Mush said, with a silly grin covering his face. "One minute you look ready to tear each other a part and now you're friends? Women." This last comment earned Mush a playful slap.

"Bobbie, this is Mush. Mush, this is Bobbie. Sunshine said.

"Charmed I'm sure." Bobbie said laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, same goes for you." He replied a little puzzled.

"Were going to sell together today, and if all goes well maybe tomorrow also." Sunshine said looking at Mush.

"Well you know how to sell papes, go get 'um tiger." Mush said ushering us on. Sunshine gave him a playful evil eye and we headed down the street.

"The first thing you gotta learn about sellin' papes is how to improvise. Like look at this crappy headline. 'The Mayors Daughter is Getting Married' who cares about the mayor's personal life? So this is where the improvising comes in, or as Jack calls it improving the truth, it's the same thing though." Sunshine said as she flipped through the pape. "Here, look at this "A Toy Store in Texas Burns Down" now think about this 'A Town in Texas Burns Down Due to Bad Management'." Sunshine said rather proud of her self.

"How can a town burn down due to bad management?" Bobbie asked

"Exactly, when people hear that their going to wonder that exact same thing therefore buying the pape. Am I ingenious or what?" Bobbie answered her question by raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Here are half of my papes now go make me proud," Sunshine had a look of laughter on her face when she said this_. Ha_ Bobbie thought a_nyone could sell papes. I used to dream of have a job where all you have to do is lie, and now I found_ _one._ Soon Bobbie found out that selling papes wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. When she was finally finished selling them she went to go meet up with Sunshine.

"What took you so long?" Sunshine asked.

"You make it look a lot easier than it really is." Sunshine laughed at this statement, and started they walking to Tibby's.

"Here's you're money." Bobbie said handing the money to Sunshine.

"Guilted me into this. You can have half of it. You earned it"

"Thanks," Was all Bobbie said. She was afraid if she offered Sunshine the money then she would agree and take the money back. She had made a dime. You certainly didn't hear her complaining she could use all the money she could get her hands on.

**At Tibby's**

"What took you so long Sunny?" A boy with an eye patch asked.

"Hey, it was Bobbie's first time, back off Blink." Sunshine replied rather protectively.

"A goil named Bob huh." A boy with a cigar hanging out of his mouth said,

"Bobbie, not Bob." Bobbie replied rather defensively.

"O.k. sweetheart calm you're self." Jack said with a smirk covering his ugly face. (Or at least what Bobbie thought was ugly) "Over here _Bobbie_ I got a seat with you're name all over it." Jack offered, emphasizing Bobbie, and gesturing to chair right next to his own.

Bobbie was about to decline this offer when Sunshine nudged her over to him. _I'll take it for the team._ Bobbie thought to her self. As she walked over. Jack got up, and pulled the chair out for her.

"Umm, thanks." Bobbie said as Jack scooted her in. She was amazed that her could put on this nice act so well.

"How was you're first day of selling?" Mush asked

"Hmmm, fine harder than I thought it would be though." All the guys laughed at this comment. "I don't mean to impose, but I would enjoy knowing you're names as well." She was sitting at only on of the seven tables of booths filled up with who looked to be newsies, but she would slowly get to know all their names. Every one at the table just looked at her until Mush took it upon him self to break the silence.

"I'm Mush, charmed I'm sure" He said making fun of her not so funny joke from earlier. All the boys looked at each other not understanding why Mush and her were laughing. The boy with the cigar in his mouth stuck out his hand and said,

"Racetrack"

After that all the boy's took turns telling her their names.

"Kid Blink"

"Crutchy"

"David"

"And I believe we have already met." Jack said.

"How? Oh, you mean this morning when you blew me off?" Bobbie said glad that he brought up the subject.

"I didn't blow you off." Jack replied defensively.

"Then what did you mean by giving me some smug answer when all I did was ask you a simple question?" All the boys looked rather impressed, and their heads seemed to follow the conversation by turning to face the person speaking.

"I was busy that all. I'm sorry if you took it that way though." He said smiling broadly. We stayed starring at each other until the waiter came over, interrupting our unspoken starring contest.

"What would you like to eat? The waiter asked. After all the boy had already ordered the waiter turned his attention towards Bobbie. She was going to order something, but remembered her financial situation and answered a simple "No thank you." Then some thing very unexpected happened.

"She'll take a cheese burger, plain, meat and cheese only." Jack had just ordered for her.

"And what would the lady like to drink?" The waiter asked, kinda confused.

"Umm, She's watching her figure so she'll take a glass of water, extra ice." Jack said smiling profusely.

"What? O.k. first off I'm not watching my figure and that doesn't make sense to get a hamburger and tell the waiter I'm watching my figure. Second I said I didn't want anything, and third I can't afford that. I have a dept to repay."

"Good I was hoping you would let me buy you lunch, and if I'm buying don't you think it would be rude to waste my money? And lastly I just added the watching you're figure thing to see you're face when you heard that, and it was priceless." Jack was still smiling.

_He like him self too much_. Bobbie thought. She did end up eating her food, and she found out Jack likes to pick on her a lot, but if anyone else said some thing he was very protcetive. When they left Tibby's Bobbie's plan was to leave, and meet up with Sunshine somewhere tomorrow, but Jacks plans were very different.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jack asked as Bobbie was trying to escape quietly out of the crowd. "You're a newsie now, that means ya got to sleep with them too." Bobbie was appalled at the thought. No where in the job description did it say that she had to sleep with them. Bobbie's face must have been easily readable, because Jack started cracking up. All the other people had gone on without them but Bobbie still found this rather embarrassing.

"What?" She hissed, her eyes pleading with his to stand up and stop laughing.

"You thought I meant sleep_ with _the newsies." Jack said, emphasizing with.

"I meant live with us, ya know sleep in The Lodging House with us. But ya know we could do that to." Jack said the smile coming to his face again. Hearing that even Bobbie laughed a little.

"So you mean live with you." Bobbie asked. Jack nodded. "Better than a park bench I suppose"

Jack took her by the hand and he led her to a near by pond. He sat down by the waters edge, and motioned for Bobbie to sit also. _He really isn't as bad as I thought, and he even bought me lunch. _Bobbie thought as she sat.


	5. She Doesn't Need to be babysat

_I wonder what everyone thinks of me._ Bobbie thought as she lied in bed waiting for everyone to fall asleep. _If being a newsie is such hard work you think people would fall asleep faster. How am I going to get out of here if no one falls asleep._

Bobbie thought about odd things until she thought that everyone was asleep like, what would it be like if she became a street vendor, and even thought about moving to Canada, but decided against it. Finally everyone seemed to be asleep. Bobbie quietly got up grabbed her things and escaped out the window. She was free again. No worries no commitment and no one chasing her. The newsies were nice, but she didn't want a place to live or friends all she needed was her and her brother... suddenly she was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Kelly." A voice in an alley called to her. She turned down the alley to find Jeromy the Jerk.

"How much did you make with them?" He asked. Bobbie dug in her pocket and pulled out seventy-five cents.

"Only seventy-five cents?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, these people made me work for it. And I'm not all that great at selling papers." Bobbie said a little conceited.

"You sold papers?" Jeromy asked cracking up.

"Yes." Bobbie said defensively. When he was still laughing she said, "It's nice to be called Kelly again, they all called me Bobbie."

"Why would they call you Bobbie?" Jeromy asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"Because I told them that was my name." Bobbie said smiling. Jeromy just grunted.

"Where are we off to next?" Bobbie asked

"No where, I want you to go back in there and be a newsie. You get to live there and you're working." Jeromy said laughing under his breath at the thought of her being a newsie.

"Fine, but I'll need the money to buy papers and just to look normal." Bobbie said.

"Here." He said giving her the money back. "Come out here each night and check in." Jeromy said kicking at something on the ground.

"Ohh, you do really care about me." Bobbie was about to hug him, but he gave her a look of pure disgust. Then she walked back to The Lodging House. When she got there she found everything just as she left it, but someone had put her pillow and blanket away. She thought this was awkward, but got her pillow and blanket out again and went to bed.

The next morning

Bobbie awoke to the sound of Kloppmans voice. Bobbie not really ready to get up yet put the pillow over her head, and tried to go back to sleep. Soon she was brutally interrupted by someone throwing a shoe at her.

"Oww!" She yelled throwing the blanket off the see that the only person in the room was Jack. "Where did everyone else go?" Bobbie asked while her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Where did you go last night? Maybe if you hadn't of gone anywhere then you wouldn't be so tired." Jack said without a hint of humor in his voice.

"I went on a walk, is the unforgivable deed in newsies?" Bobbie asked while putting one of her boots on.

"You always take walks in alley's in the middle of the night?" Jack asked

"And if I do?" Bobbie asked.

"I like to know where my newsies are, especially in the middle of the night." Jack said challenging her.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a newsie if I'm going to have to be babysat." Bobbie said back.

"Well there's the door." Jack said pointing to the door downstairs. Bobbie didn't know what to say. So she got up and went into the bathroom.

**yeah i finally updated!! i have a major writers block. Sorry:)**

**rachel**


	6. The Train, The Target, and The Hat

**Disclaimer- I don't own Jack. I do own Bobbie though and they are the only characters that appear in this chapter. Sadly I don't own any of the newsies from the movie. But I was thinking about this last night what are the people who do own the newsies doing with them? Are they writing fan fiction? Are they doing anything significant for that matter? I don't think so.**

**Thank-you Vacant Skies for reviewing my story. All of you guys should check out her stories they rock.**

**Rachel **

When Bobbie came out of the bathroom she found Jack lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling.

"Ya finally ready I been waitin' out here for an hour." Jack said as he jumped down from his bunk.

"It has not been an hour." Bobbie said, "It was hardly ten minutes."

"So ya admit ya where in there for ten minutes?" Jack asked. Bobbie really wasn't sure why he cared, but she nodded anyway. "We missed da mornin' edition, so we might as well find somethin' cheap ta do, like throw rocks at somethin'." Jack suggested. Bobbie just walked right by him, and down the stairs. "Bob where's ya goin'?" Jack asked following her.

"Bobbie." Bobbie corrected.

"Ok Mrs. Altra-sensative." Jack said smiling to himself. Bobbie snorted.

"If only I was altra-sensative." Bobbie replied. Jack followed her into a small dead end alley. "Dead end right?" Bobbie asked. Jack just looked up at her. "Well if you had answered you would have said yes. But you're wrong." Bobbie said as she swung one of the wooden post's making the fence that was obstructing their way. She squeezed her way through and waited for Jack on the other side. When he finally came through Bobbie was at the other end of the alley.

"Where are we goin'?" Jack asked

"To throw rocks at something." Bobbie replied glad she was finally giving Jack a taste of his own medicine. They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached a set of train tracks. As soon as they reached them Bobbie took off running down the tracks. Jack followed her to see her stopped and staring at a flimsy, old looking target on the other side of the train tracks.

"What?" Jack asked looking at the target and then back at her.

"Look!" She said with a voice full of excitement. "The train is coming! Were just in time." She bent over and picked up a rock and waited for the train to come. When the train first began to pass she began throwing the rocks aiming between the car and trying to hit the target. Jack picked up a rock and his first rock bounced off one of the cars. By the time the train had passed Jack had made it through the cars three times and hit the target each time, but not in the center, On the other hand Bobbie made it through six times. Hitting the center of the target each time.

"It takes a lot of practice." Bobbie said, sitting down while waiting for another train. Jack did the same.

"Do ya enjoy bein' better than me at somethin'?" Jack asked admitting defeat.

"Not as much as I should." Bobbie said laughing. Jack didn't really say anything. Bobbie unbraided her light brown hair, and let it hand loosely at the middle of her back. Jack was staring blankly at the sky when Bobbie grabbed the cowboy hat from around his neck, and put it on her own head. And grinned challengingly at Jack. Knowing Jack he reached over to take the hat back, but she dodged his hand and jumped up. Jack followed her in this motion, and her began to chase her. She kept running until they reached a large field. Bobbie threw Jacks hat back to him like it was a Frisbee. When she reached the center of the field, she abruptly sat and waited for Jack to follow.

"What was the point of dat?" Jack asked as beads of perspiration dropped down his face.

"I was getting bored." Bobbie admitted.

"And what's da point of this?" Jack asked

"Of what." Bobbie asked as she leaned back to lay down.

"Of us sittin' in da middle of a field." Jack said.

"What you don't like it?" Bobbie asked surprised that someone didn't love this beautiful place.

"We should be getting' back now, it about time for da evening edition." Jack said looking up at the sky.

"We just got here." Bobbie said looking at him.

"I know, let's just go back." After he said that he got up and began walking in the wrong direction.

"The city is that way." Bobbie said pointing in the opposite direction. Bobbie got up and led the way back to the city.


	7. Bobbie goes back to Kelly

**Disclaimer- i don't own anyone but Bobbie and AngeryPrincess13 is the pround owner of Sunshine, who isn't in this chapter much. you should really check her stories out. She rox in sox!!**

**rachel**

"Where ya been all morning?" Blink asked.

"Throwin' rocks at a train. Bobbie made me do it." Both the boys looked at Bobbie who was smiling proudly.

"Yeah," Blink said confused, "Ya plannin' on sellin' the evening edition?"

"Of course." Jack said in an And-you-thought-I-wouldn't kinda tone. Jack, Bobbie, and Blink all walked to the distribution center together.

"So where did ya go last night?" Blink asked.

"What is it an unspoken rule 'You can't go anywhere without telling everyone' well I refuse to follow that rule." Bobbie said, mad that everyone cared that much about where she went last night.

"We don't care if you'se a stripper or a prostitute as long as ya give newsie discounts." As soon as Blink said that Jack and him began laughing. Bobbie slapped Blink right across the face and walked ahead of them.

Soon she was overcome by her thoughts, _How dare he think I'm a stripper or a prostitute. Though Jeromy has suggested it a few times. Do you think since Blink said he wanted a discount the he want's to see me naked or sleep with me? Ehh. Gross Blink? No certainly not. Why am I even thinking this the answer is no. And who would want to see me naked? I don't even want to see myself naked. They're just perverted hormone raging boys. And for a second I was feeling bad about using them for money, but now I don't. If I got a conscience that would just be weird. Then Jeromy would call me Care and conscience. I'm so not attached to Jack. Sunshine? Ohh, her. She's been awfully nice to me. I'm not attached just...just...What would it be like to move to Canada? _Bobbie didn't feel ready to think about Sunshine.

When Bobbie arrived at the distribution center most of the people were already there. Bobbie found a spot alone near the window where you would order. A few minutes later the window opened to show a skinny old man.

"Fifty papes," Bobbie said giving him his money. Bobbie sold alone that evening, and she didn't see anyone she knew anyway.

"Bob." Bobbie turned around to see Jack running towards her. She turned back around and sold her last pape.

"What do you want?" Bobbie asked walking in the direction The Lodging House.

"Ta tell ya were sorry. Blink didn't mean anything by it. And were both sorry that were pryin' inta you're personal life. And from now on won't worry about guys beating ya up and kiddnappin' ya in da middle of da night." Jack said.

"Good, I wouldn't mind dyin' too bad, so I'm free to walk each night?" Bobbie asked thinking this was too good to be true.

"Yes, as long as ya tell me before ya go, and what direction you're goin'" Jack said hoping she would agree.

"Fine, but why do you feel the need to baby-sit me?" Bobbie replied reluctantly, because she could always lye to him. And because she wasn't attached to these people she could do that.

"I just like ta know." Jack said.

"Are you going to keep following me?" Bobbie asked noticing the Jack was still walking beside her.

"Not unless you're not going The Lodgin' House also." Jack said smirking.

"Well, I'm not." Bobbie said just wanting to make him mad. She made a sharp turn in the direction of the place her and Jeromy mete last night. She planned on just waiting for him there, and then she wouldn't have to lye to anyone. She must have fallen asleep because she again woke to someone kicking her. She opened her eyes to see Jeromy. I_ was awoken brutally twice today. _She thought.

"Kelly what are you doing sleeping here, were not planning on meeting for another thirty minutes. Ohh well, what you got?" Jeromy asked helping her up.

"Jeromy I can't be a newsie anymore. I'm getting too attached to these people. I slept out here because I don't want to lye to them when they ask me where I'm going." Bobbie said holding back tears.

"Ok, Miss Care and conscience. We'll go tonight." Jeromy said, thinking about where to go now that Kelly screwed up part of his plan.

"How about now?" Kelly asked.

"No, I have things to do. I don't get attached to people." With that they walked to a near by, deserted, barn type thing.

A/n- except it wasn't red so it's not a barn. Dude Where's my Car? Fans will get that one, or at least should.

"Kel, wait out here." Jeromy ordered. Kelly was happy to oblige, she had a lot on her mind, and one of the things was her mental party for never being called Bobbie again. But it was a small quick party that only lasted until she started thinking of the guest list and realized everyone she knew was a newsie, and that was depressing so she started thinking about Canada and moving there.

Haha she's leaving, maybe to Canada.... Maybe not.

Oh almost forgot, casting call for people she can meet in perhaps Canada....

Gender-

Age-

Name/nick name if you want one-

Personality-

Physical appearance-

Past history stuff like that-

Hated things-

Favorite things-

Any ideas on where Bobbie could possibly go and you're character could live. Not to far away from New York, so you could possibly be from there-

And any thing you think I should know-

I promise to use everyone's character, if anyone cares... the room goes completely silent.... I saw that one coming. LoL


	8. Speck, Spoof, or maybe Sprawl?

**Disclaimer- I only own Kelly and Jeromy, as for Sunshine she belongs to AngryPrincess13 (check out her stories) and everyone else belongs to Disney.**

**thank-you LegallyRed, AngryPrincess13, and Vacant Skies for reviewing my story you guys make me feel so special! ::group hug:: All their stories rock by the way so check 'um out!**

Soon after Kelly's thoughts of Canada faded she jumped up at the sound of Jeromy yell. Then the sounds of a fight drifted through the boards that made up the barn. She stood there not sure of what to do. _I'm not going in there. I don't want to fight, but Jeromy's getting the crap beat out of him. But wait what did Jeromy ever do for me. Ok fine stupid question, he fed me, gave me a place to live, and manage my...our... money. I should probably go in there and help him._ But when Kelly got in there it was too late. The attacker has left, leaving Jeromy in a pile on the floor.

"Jeromy," Was all Kelly could manage. She ran over to him, and knelled by him. "Jeromy what happened, who did this to you?" Kelly asked him.

"Just think of this as a farewell present from the guys I was working with." Jeromy said. He slowly got up. It was too dark, in the barn, to see anything but his silhouette. When they reached the outside Kelly saw how bad it really was. His upper lib was swollen, his left eye was black, and he was bleeding a little above his eyebrow.

"We need someplace to clean you up." Kelly said.

"What are you my mother? I'll be fine." Jeromy said trying to sound strong.

"Well, I'm not traveling with a bleeding boy." Kelly replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, where do you propose we go?" He asked.

"I say we make out way to the Brooklyn train station, and were bound to find something on our way there." Kelly answered turning around to try and picture the way to Brooklyn. Soon, both of them were on their way to the Brooklyn train station. They passed one place that caught Kelly's attention The Newsboys Lodging House, in Brooklyn.

"Let's go here." Kelly said taking a step over towards The Lodging House. Jeromy silently followed. _They'll probably help me if I say I know Jack, which I do. Would they leave a poor girl and her beat up friend on the street? We don't want a place to stay, just a place to clean Jeromy's cuts. Would they say no? I don't think so. Sunshine did say that the leader of Brooklyn is pretty tough, what was his name Speck, Spoof, and Sprawl? No it wasn't any of those._

"What do ya want?" A tall boy asked.

"I was wondering if we could use you're sinks?" Kelly asked flashing him a smile.

"Why?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"As you can plainly see my friend here got in a little fight." Kelly said laughing faintly.

"Upstairs in da room wit' da bunks in da back." He said pointing.

"Thank-you." Kelly replied smiling again.


	9. I'm thinking pretty well on the Spot

Sorry it's really short but were going to San Antonio tomorrow and I can't stay up till 5:00 writing.

As we say down here in Texas "Bye y'all" (Actually we don't say that)

Rachel

Disclaimer- I own Kelly/Bobbie and Jeromy, and all the things she thought about Spot. I always wanted to say that. Don't get me wrong though. I love Spot as much as the next newsie fan, I just think he has a weird name.

Kelly and Jeromy walked up the stairs to find a room almost identical to the room she slept in, in Manhattan. They walked to the back of the room where the bathroom was. Jeromy sat on a chair he pulled near the sink, and Kelly worked on cleaning his cuts.

"Are you Bobbie?" A short boy with a cane asked. As soon as he entered the room you could almost feel the presence of his e-go.

"No, my name Kelly." Kelly said trying to retain her laughter. She suddenly remembered his name, Spot. And a spot he was compared to some of the other newsies she had passed coming in here.

"Ya look an awful lot like a goil Jackie-boi just described ta me." He said walking closer to her.

"Jackie-boi?" Kelly asked._ I'm thinking pretty well on the Spot. Don't you think?_ Kelly thought. She tried not to think that but she couldn't help it. _I'm playing him like the Spot he is._ She though again, fighting harder this time to keep from laughing.

"Yeah. Jackie-Boi the leada of da Manhattan newsies. Ya know 'im don't ya Bobbie? That is you're real name isn't it?" Spot asked tilting his head slightly.

"Umm, no." Kelly said staring straight back in his eyes.


	10. On to Manorville

Disclaimer- I **only own Kelly and Jeromy. Riley belongs to LegallyRed. I didn't present her very well, but the she belongs in "Requited Love" it rox in sox. You should read it.**

"Well, I think ya are Bobbie." Spot said, pacing right in front of Kelly.  
  
"Well, thinking I'm Bobbie isn't going to turn me into her." Kelly said turning back around to finish cleaning Jeromy's cuts. Spot didn't say anything else until Kelly did. "Well I'd love to stay and debate who I am, and who I'm not, but I got to be going." Kelly and Jeromy stood up and tried to walk out of the bathroom, but were stopped by Spot.   
  
"Why don't ya stay the night, and in the morning we'll pay Jack-boi a visit." Spot said.  
  
"I would love to do that and prove to you that I'm not Bobbie, but I have places I need to be and can't be late. So if you'll excuse me." Kelly pushed her way by him. He let them go this time. Why should he make her stay? If she didn't want to be a newsie then he wasn't going to make her be.  
  
"Thank you for letting us use the bathroom." Kelly said as they walked by to the boy near the door. He nodded.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Jeromy asked  
  
"I'm assuming he's Spot." Kelly said smiling.  
  
"What kinda name is Spot?"   
  
"I asked myself the same exact question when I heard his name." Kelly said glad that she wasn't the only one who found the name Spot weird. When they reached the train station they only had enough money to take them to Manorville, a town east of Brooklyn close to the coast.   
  
"We have five dollars left. I hope you're little 'lets run away from the newsies I'm getting too attached' is worth it." Kelly didn't say anything just moved seats. She was now facing the window.   
  
"Why are you going to Manorville?" The girl who was sitting by Kelly asked.  
  
"I'm escaping." Kelly said trying to hint at the fact that she didn't want to talk, but the girl didn't take the hint.   
  
"What are you trying to escape from?" She asked.  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to face the girl. "A commitment" The girl had blue eyes and red hair. The lights in the train made her hair shine. She was smiling for some odd reason.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want a commitment? Is it about a boy?" The girl asked.

"It's most certainly not about a boy. And promising you're self to something never got anyone anywhere." Kelly said looking straight at the girl who had decided to butt into Kelly's personal life, but offer a name. "Do you have a name?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a Riley, and your's." Riley asked.   
  
"Bobbie." Kelly said, not being able to think of any other names.  
  
"Running from something you're scared of never got you anywhere either, and who is to say that no one got anywhere from making a commitment? I know a lot of happy people with a commitments."  
  
"Like who?" Kelly asked.  
  
"For one some of my best friends are newsies, and they made a commitment to wake up every morning and sell newspapers. For a little while I danced at a place called Irving Hall for a living, that was a commitment to wake up each morning and do that, but I loved it, every minute of it." Riley said.  
  
It took every ounce of Kelly's self control, not to either start cracking up or spill her whole story. She just didn't say anything. She turned back around and faced the window leaving Riley to entertain herself. _Who does she think she is? The newsies are poor and unhappy. I was there I saw them, and it's true. She has no idea what she's talking about. I did the right thing. I was getting attached and didn't want to steal from them. What would I steal anyway? All those kids are dirt poor. I did a good deed letting them keep their money. It's luck for them that I left._ Kelly soon got tired of having a mental debate, and turned around just in time to hear Riley say,  
  
"I hope you make the right decision."   
  
"Thank." Kelly said genuinely thankful for her opinion. _What? Kelly what was that? You sounded actually thankful, you imbecile. Don't let that stupid Riley girl make you feel guilty. Remember you did them a favor. You should feel good._ The more Kelly thought about it the worse she felt. The worse she felt the more she wanted to tell Jeromy that she liked the newsies and wanted to be one of them.

Kinda boring chapter, but I had to get it out of the way, so umm, please review. Or my mob of angry newsies will attack, and don't say I didn't warn you when you're getting pelted with stale bread handed out by the Nuns.


End file.
